Question: In a certain ellipse, the center is at $(-3,1),$ one focus is at $(-3,0),$ and one endpoint of a semi-major axis is at $(-3,3).$  Find the semi-minor axis of the ellipse.
Solution: The distance between the center and the focus $(-3,0)$ is $c = 1.$  Also, the semi-major axis is the distance between the center and the endpoint of the semi-major axis, which is $a = 2.$  Then the semi-minor axis is $b = \sqrt{a^2 - c^2} = \boxed{\sqrt{3}}.$